No Turning Back
by xdeadonarrival
Summary: Its A Dasey NOTE:FICTION RATING MAY CHANGE! Okay, i really havnt been on and right now, i dont have the proper writing document, im sorry, i'll have to redownload it, but also, my laptop is broken and i had to send it to get fixed its been a week
1. Where's Casey?

Ok this is my first time writing,

My friend got me on here and now I'm addicted,

But any ways here we go!

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Life With Derek, I just love the show, I repeat I do NOT own The Show or Actors in it! Maybe a Dasey, most likely because I love them!**

**Chapter One**

**Casey's POV**

Ok, Mom and George said we were going on a "family outing" and I really didn't want to go!

Always me and Derek fight over stupid stuff!

Ever since mom married George my life is a disaster, I mean I have hardly any privacy,

Marti is always in my stuff, making "potions", and its crazy, but maybe I do need to get out,

Were going camping! Exclaimed Edwin and Lizzie, Derek and I were on the couch fighting over the remote as usual.

Mom and George came in,

''start packing you guys!'' said mom,

''Why?'' I asked, as if I didn't know.

She said ''were going camping! Won't that be fun?''

''_oh joy I thought to myself, a whole weekend with Derek,''_

''Kids get packing were leaving at sunrise!'' George said from the doorway holding Marti whom was half asleep.

**Derek's POV**

Great a camping trip with Casey I told my best friend Sam on the phone.

Sam said ah, lighten up Derek it isn't that bad, is it?

I said you don't think so only because your crushing on Casey!

He laughed and said I'll let you get packing, and he hung up the phone.

Derek heard a sob coming from the back yard, he walked out to see what was going on.

There was Marti on the ground crying.

"Smarti?" I asked

"Smerek?" she replied

''What's wrong? Why are you crying?'' I asked questionably

she responded with a painful "ow" and started crying again.

Derek looked at her arm, "what happened?" I asked

"I fell off the picnic table" she said

"Marti you know your not supposed to be on there! Nora and Dad both said so!"

Marti started crying again, I Took her for x-rays it had to be broken.

I called Casey to come but she didn't answer her phone I wonder what's wrong.

**Casey's POV**

As I walked home from Emily's house, I heard a bang and then Derek yelled "Where The Hell Is Casey!" I ran to the door, twisting the Handle, letting myself into the house, and as I walk in Derek holding little Marti in his arms.

"Good your home" Derek said

"Why what happened for you to be so happy I'm home Derek?" I asked

"Marti fell off the picnic table I heard her cry, I ran down from my room she's on the ground crying, and your no-where to be found I need you Case, you know what to do at times like these!" he said taking a deep breathe.

"Derek" I said

"Yeah?" he replied

"Everything will be ok"

I then gave him a hug, and a slight kiss on the forehead.

_Wow did I just give Derek a hug and a kiss?_

_Wow I'm losing it, I think I have a thing for my stepbrother?_

_Is that incest? No no,no,no it cant be for that mom didn't adopt Derek, Marti, or Edwin._

_George didn't adopt Lizzie and I so its not incest for me to be crushing on my own stepbrother._

**Derek's POV**

_Did Case just give me a hug and a kiss?_

_She did!_

_Oh man, does Case have a thing for me?_

"Case?" I asked

"Yeah?" she replied

"Did you kiss me?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"Just wondering"

"Case?"

"Yes?" she asked sounding very frustrated

"Do you like me?"

"maybe I do" she said

"Case what are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"With?"

"Your sleep"

I then wake up and Casey is on my bed.

**What do you thing?**

**Please Review!**

**First timer! Tell me what you think Please and Thank you**

**xdeadonarrival uhm my name is Rachel but i like xdeadonarrival better, **

**i get called deadonarrival around here so you can call me that too! **


	2. Pregnancy?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Life With Derek.**

**Chapter Two**

**Derek's POV Still**

''Casey?''

''Yeah?''

''Did we?''

''Uh huh''

''Ok, that's cool''

**A Few Moment's Later...**

''Why Casey? Why Me?''

''I Don't know!''

''Oh Man, oh man oh man oh man!''

''Derek Whats Wrong?''

''Casey! We just had Sex and used no **protection**!''

''Your point is?''

''YOU COULD BE PREGNANT!''

''Oh, yeah, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i might be Preg--''

I then covered Casey's mouth and telling her to **''Shush''**

''Casey we have to get you checked out!''

''No'' she protested,

''Case please, this can be very serious''

''How i might be, Pregnant''

''That or have aids,hiv hepatitis b, anything all because we didn't use a **condom**!''

''Okay Derek, lets go get me checked.''

We took a bus to a clinic, to see if Casey was A. Pregnant, B. Has Aids or C. Has Hiv Hepatitis B.

We walked in and made an appointment and the secretary said he'll be out soon, we wait for what seemed like hours. But it was more like 10 minutes.

''Casey McDonald?'' Said a older looking guy in a white doctors coat.

''Thats Us!'' I said

He gave a smile and said ''Follow Me Please''

**Casey's POV**

Okay, Derek Made me come to this stupid clinic!

I Doubt i have Aids or Hiv Hepatitis , i could be Pregnant,

The doctor, looked at me and took blood, gave me a pregnancy test, he walked in.

''Casey McDonald?''

''Yeah?''

''We Have your Results''

I grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed as he told me the results''

''Casey'', said the doctor,

''Your results are, No Aids, No Hiv Hepatitis, But your Pregnancy Test came back ** Positive ** and now I'm **Positive ** your Pregnant, then he chuckled he was trying to make a joke, well a very bad joke.

I just sat there, in disbelief.

''Case?'' Derek said

''Yeah?''

''You okay?''

''Yeah, just a little shocked''

''He wrapped his arms around me into a hug, and kissed my head and said ''Don't worry Case, I Wont let anyone mess with my baby's.''

''Baby's? I asked''

''Yeah, the doctor said **Twins**''

''He did?''

''Yup''

''Plus your my baby too'' he said

then he pulled me off the table in the doctors office, and pulled me on his lap, and we started making out.

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review! **

**Thanks**

**Dead 3**


	3. Saying GoodBye

**Okay everyone this is my Last chapter and story,**

**hope you enjoy,**

**this is my last one because i cant type is what someone said, and i have no idea how to even write a story i thought this would be fun, but, i guess its not cuz i cant type it right..sorry guys..**

**i might type more when I know can type story's better**

The doctor walked in on us making out.

''Am i interrupting anything?''

''Nope, we both said laughing''

We walked home from the doctors office Derek grabbed my hand while we were walking he said ''It would all be okay Case.''

We walked in the door, and saw Edwin and Lizzie watching Tv.

''Hey'' Lizzie said from the couch.

''Hey'' I said back.

I walked up stairs and called Em on my cell.

Derek i think called Sam on his to tell him the news.

I heard sobbing in Derek's room.

I Knocked on his door.

''No answer'' i thought to myself.

I then walked into Derek's Room.

''WHAT!'' said Derek from the window seal, he was looking out into the backyard.

''Everything okay?''

''Yeah yeah, i just wanna be alone''

''Oh im sorry,'' I walked out and bumped into mom and George in the hall.

''What's with Derek'' George asked

''Nothing'' I said.

''Case, can i talk to you in your room'' Asked my mom.

''Sure?''

''What's with Derek?''

''Nothing mom, he just wants to be alone''

BANG! We heard a door slam, and then mine opened.

''Nora, Derek wants to tell you something'' George said holding Derek by the neck of his T-shirt.

''Yes Derek?''

''Nora'' Derek said.

''Yeah hunny?''

''I-I-I-I-I''

''You what?''

''I GOT CASEY PREGNANT!'' then Derek stormed out of my room and down the stairs and out the front door.

''DEREK!'' I screamed chasing after him.

He was on the front lawn crying.

''Derek its okay.'' I said giving him a hug.

''No its not he crying, i got you pregnant Casey,''

''Derek its okay, we can take care of the babies''

''Case I Don't know''

''We can atleast try''

''Try?''

''Yes, if we dont like it, we can put them up for adoption''

''NO! NO! NO!'' he yelled

''NO CHILD OF MINE IS GOING TO BE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION CASEY NONE!''

''I started to cry a little, he scared me''

''Casey please don't cry, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you''

He gave me a kiss and helped me up off the ground and took me inside.

As soon as we walked in mom yelled ''Dinner!''

We walked over to the table, and said we weren't hungry and went up to my room and talked about them babies.

''What should we name them?'' I said

''I have two names.'' He said

''For a girl Chelsie and a boy Michael''

''You Case?''

''A girl Jazmyne Cheyenne and a boy Jacob'' I said.

''Wow were thinking of names and your not even a month yet'' Derek said.

Derek said ''I'm gonna go to my room i wanna be alone for a while''

''Okay i totally understand, i need to think too Derek''

He smile walking out of my room closing my door behind him.

I laid back on my bed, and fell asleep very fast, i don't even remember falling asleep.

''Case!'' I heard Derek say standing from my doorway

I sat up on my bed, his hair wet from the shower

''Yeah?''

''Up, Time for you to get a shower,'' He said.

I took my shower really fast.

''Hey you guys'' mom said from the kitchen

''Breakfast anyone?''

''Nah'' Derek and I both said.

We were running late as it is, we grabbed out things and walked to school, and talked about the babies again.

**Okay, I'm done, sorry its my last one, i might write more..**

**so what do you guys think?**

**Keep writing now or stop?**

**-Dead**


	4. Author's Note's Sorry Guys

**A/N: I Really Dunno what to write this time you guys, im sorry, **

**Plus i have a friend Over iluvacting**

**soo im sorry, but ill update asap! ;**

**--Dead**


	5. Sam Buh Bye!

**A/N:Hey guys, okay thanks for the reviews! For me to keep writing, uhm, i was just in the shower, and was thinking how my story should go on, and then I got it, how my story should go, and i just out real fast, and started to run to my room, and i was like WAIT and ran back to the shower., to get the shampoo out but on with the story!**

**Chapter Five**

"Case?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"Names for the babies?"

"We already reviewed them goofy haha"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"It's okay, Derek"

**Casey's POV**

As we approached the school, i saw Sam. He started walking towards me. "Case, can we talk?" Sam asked. "Sure i guess" i said, Derek Followed behind us, listening in,

"Casey?"

"What Sam?"

"Wanna go out next, uhm, Saturday?"

"Uhm, i have plans Saturday."

"Oh,"

"Yeah"

"What about Sun--"

"I Have plans All Week Sam sorry"

"Oh, well ok then call me when your free"

"Will do!"

Derek came out from his hiding place, Asking about what happened why i had lied to my boyfriend.

"Derek i need you to do something for me"

"Anything for you Case"

i grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote the words "Were OVER!" on it, and folded it and handed it to Derek he read it and laughed, i said "give it to Sam would you?"

"Sure thing Case"

"Thanks"

"Yeah yeah i know"

After school, we walked home, and nobody was home, we walked up to my room and started kissing on my bed, Derek stood up and took off his shirt and closed the door and locked it. Then took off my shirt, and started kissing a pathway to my stomach, and said, "Those are my goodies"

we both laughed and agreed, We ended up doing "It" again, and we were covered in the "ooze" and decided to take a shower, we got in there together, and heard "Casey Derek were home!" and Derek hurried and grabbed a towel and ran across the hall into his room and yelled

"Okay, Case's in the shower she didn't feel to good!"

"Okay, dinner will be ready soon!"

"Okay Nora!"

We went down and ate dinner, i hardly ate, because the baby didn't feel like eating, neither did i so i went upstairs and went to bed. Derek came in and saw i was asleep, and i felt a gentle kiss on my forehead and on my stomach and i heard him say "Good Night Sweethearts" I said "Good night Hunny" he blushed and said "Night Case" "Night Derek" "Wait Derek" i said, "Yeah?" "I Love You Derek" He started blushing again, "I Love You Too Casey" he Went to his bed and went to sleep and i went back to sleep.

**Okay, Its a bit Better?**

**But i couldn't think of anything else, and my arms are getting tired!**

**But hope you enjoy! Tell what you think! And PLEASE  no Flames**

**Thanks**

**--Dead**


	6. SOrry AN!

**Hey Everyone, this is just an A/N**

**Im sorry I havnt been on here to update, and I promise that i will update ASAP!**

**It wasn't to long ago my brothers girlfriend had her baby, and ive been helping with her, and Christmas just went by and new years is coming up, im sorry, once again, and dealing with other stuff right now and have been with the car wreck, and that law suite, im really really REALLY sorry hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner,**

**Im really REALLY sorry.**

**--Dead**


End file.
